PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal supports the dissemination of the original works and synthesized products from the IVSTEP conference, planned for July 2016, which will bring together 750 leading clinicians and scientists to establish the state of the art in neurologic physical therapy rehabilitation approaches across the lifespan. As the fourth in this series of catalytic conferences, spanning 50 years, it is expected to again define the next decade or more of physical therapy education and practice as well as mobilize the field to pursue targeted research into four areas critical to treating neurologic conditions: prevention (primary and secondary), prediction of individualized treatment outcomes, and best treatment methods for producing activity dependent plasticity and assuring client participation in treatment and in all life's activities (the conferences focused ?4 Ps?). The conference is planned and organized by the Pediatric and Neurology Sections of the American Physical Therapy Association and will be hosted by The Ohio State University. The 5 day conference is organized with plenary sessions each morning, followed by clinical case discussions, based on specifically crafted case video presentations and focused on the morning's topics, which will be led by expert facilitators. This proposal assures the maximum dissemination of the conferences outcomes. Each invited speaker group for each plenary session will create a manuscript that will be published in supplemental online editions of the Journal of Neurologic Physical Therapy and Pediatric Physical Therapy in January of 2017. The manuscripts along with clinical case analyses from the conference will be combined into an e-book for purchase. Similarly, synthesis of the conference presentations and clinical case discussions will be translated into multiple post-conference continuing education programs that will be presented across the country and potentially around the world as well as multiple online modules to assure the widest dissemination.